Life Changing experience
by bunny on fire
Summary: Many things can happen in the death of night. A single moment is all it takes to change how we view the world. Warning: Rating may go up!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

**Prologue:**

The room was silent. The only thing that broke the darkness was the full moon that threw a feeble beam of its pale, magical light through the thin opening in the heavy, dark drapes that covered the tall window. The thin beam landed on the king size bed where a teenage boy laid. His two toned blue hair, that lay ruffled upon the pillow, was the only thing visible over the top of the blanket. But as he moved, the blanket fell to reveal a fair skinned peaceful face, with a straight nose, a stubborn jaw and almond shaped eyes.

Unknown to the sleeping boy, a woman was sitting outside the window. The womans claw like hands rested on the glass as her blood red lips stretched into a deadly grin, revealing her racer sharp teeth. The woman whispered a silent chant and suddenly the boy on the bed glowed a brilliant indigo, bathing the entire room in light. A few seconds later the room once again settled in darkness. Outside the window the woman was gone leaving only a horrible storm for the world to remember her by, and on the bed the boy slept on, blissfully unknowing of the chaos the morning sun would bring.

**AN:** I hope you like it. This is my very first story so go easy on me please.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Here is the first chapter. Please don't mind the spelling mistakes, I wrote this at 3 am. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade…**

**Chapter 1:**

Morning came with twittering birds and rainbows reflecting their colors in the puddles of water that had gathered everywhere. All over animals were coming out of hiding to enjoy the beautiful morning sun that had followed the horrid storm witch had ragged the night before. All in all the setting seemed picture perfect. But in the house where this particular story begins the setting was about to become completely different.

On the king size bed, in the room with the dark drapes, the boy, whose name was Kai Hiwatari, was just waking. All thought the sun had only just reached above the horizon; the boy dragged himself out of the beds warm, comforting blankets and into the bathroom on the other side of the hall. He made his way to the sink and proceeded to splash water in the face. He reached for the towel and dried his face while straightening up. As he removed the towel from his face, his eyes fell on the mirror and he froze. Looking back at him was not the teenage bay he was used to seeing. Staring back at him was a 16 year old girl with a slim curvy body, long midnight blue hair with dusty-blue bangs, a pale complexion and his own fathomless auburn eyes.

He blinked before letting out an ear piercing scream. He stepped back in fear and shock, tripping over the edge of the bathtub and ended up falling in. As he lay there, drenched to the bone, he heard the unmistakable sound of three pairs of feet running up the stairs in direction of the bathroom. He shot out of the tub, slipping and falling all the way to the door. He slammed the door shut, and was just about to lock it, when it was thrown open, sending him flying backwards onto the floor.

In the doorway stood his teammates staring at him as he lay sprawled across the floor, with his drenched clinging to his now feminine curves. Ray was the first to recover from the shock. He blinked and cleared his throat. "Excuse me miss", he then asked, "but do we know each other?" Kai sent them one of his infamous 'death glares' at them and Ray paled drastically. "K-K-Kai?" he asked. Kai rolled his eyes and tried to get up. This soon proved harder thought then done. He kept slipping in the small puddle of water that had gathered under him, and his pants, now several sizes too big, kept slipping off. When he finally got to his feet, he glared at his teammates.

"What are you looking at?" He snapped angrily. Chief being the voice of reason quietly stated that they properly should talk to mister Dickenson. Kai hesitantly agreed. He quickly made his way to the door, roughly pushing past Tyson and Max. But as he was about to step out he slipped in the puddle by the door and fell backwards, straight into Rays arms. Kai glared angrily at him, pushed him out of Rays arms and stormed to his room.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Kai threw himself onto the bed. He closed his eyes and willed himself not to cry. He silently cursed himself. He didn't cry, he never cried. Not even as a toddler.

'Damn these girlish emotions!' He thought as every emotional barrier broke, tears steaming down his cheeks. 'Damn this life, and damn this world to hell!'

**AN: Hope you like it. I won't update for at least 3 weeks as I'm going to London and Italy and I won't have time to update. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, here is the next chapter! I wrote this on the train back from Venice and I was really tired, so you'll have to excuse me if something seems wired or out of order.**

**I would also like to thank those who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 2**

Later that morning Kai was gently shaken awake. She tiredly opened her eyes, and found herself staring into the most beautiful amber eyes she had ever seen.

"Kai? Kai, you have to get up. Mr. Dickenson's here and he want to see the eh… _problem _for himself." Rays voice brought Kai back from her daydreaming. 'Problem? What problem?' She thought confused. As Ray moved, Kai caught sight of her reflection in the mirror hanging on the opposite side of the room. Memorise of earlier that morning started flooding back. She groaned, throwing herself back on the bed and hid her head under the pillow. "Come on," Rays voice floated through the pillows, "you can't hide under there all day." Kai felt the pillow being removed from her face. "Come on," Ray said optimistically, "it's not that bad. Mr. Dickenson is coming in around 20 min. and you got to get ready." Kai grumbled, but never the less let him drag her to the bathroom. "I promise I'll wait for you." And with one last smile Ray left.

**20 min. later:**

Kai emerged from the bathroom, hair wet and tangled, wearing an oversized t-shirt and a pair of extremely baggy pants. Mr Dickenson was waiting for her in her room.

"Uhh... Yes, I can see this may course a slight problem." Mr. Dickenson said looking Kai over. 'A slight problem? I change gender over night and he calls it a slight problem?' Kai thought looking at Mr Dickenson as thought he was insane. "And I know it must be hard for you, ('No shit') but that doesn't change the fact that the world beyblade masters championship is only two month away, and the bladebreakers are obligated to participate. This also means that you're leaving for Europe soon."

"When are we leaving?" Kai asked already dreading the answer.

"On Friday night."

"Friday night? But that's only a week away!"

Mr. Dickenson walked to the door. "I'm sure that you can handle a little championship Kai." Mr. Dickenson said in an annoying grandfatherly voice. "and Kai? I want you to know that we are doing everything we can to figure out what happened to you. We would like to take some tests to se the changes in your DNA and such, so if you could swing by the lab later today for some tests that would be great. I have also arranged for someone to take you shopping for some more fitting clothe." And with that he left Kai on his own.

A few seconds later Ray Appeared in the door. "You coming Kai? We're heading down to breakfast now."

"Yeah, just give me a second. I can't find any shoes that will just close to fit me." Kai replied, looking around herself irritably. Ray stepped fully into the room. "I'll help you. But we have to hurry because I left Tyson unattended by the breakfast buffet."

As Kai and Ray stepped through the door, they were greeted by the sight of Max and Chief trying to keep an overeager Tyson from emptying the buffet. After calming down Tyson, the five bladebreakers sat down to enjoy their food.

During the entire meal, Kai was lost in thoughts of what had happened earlier that morning. She just couldn't understand why this had happened to her. 'Why me? What have I done to deserve this cruel faith? And of top of that now I have to go shopping? Ugh! I hate shopping. I know I need new clothe but couldn't someone else do it? Shopping is for the devil. I really don't see how girls can love it or even think of it as a sport! What a load of bullshit! (A/N: I completely disagree! Shopping is so much fun!) Ugh! I really HATE this long hair!' Kai thought as she blew another tangled strand of hair out of her face. 'Maybe I can get Ray to help me with it. He has such nice hair. And eyes too. Those beautiful amber eyes. Those are eyes that you truly can get lost in. And his body is so deli- whoa bad thought, bad thought! Shit I'm beginning to think like a girl! Must not think of team mates like that!'

Kai jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and once again found herself lost in Rays amber eyes. "We have to leave now." Ray said. Kai shook her head and started getting up. "You okay?" Ray asked looking concerned. "I'm fine" she answered sweetly shaking the last bit of trance from her head.

**A/N: so that was it! I hope you like it. Please review! **

_**Bunny on fire**_


End file.
